Holding Out For A Heartbreak
by ScatterMyAshes
Summary: After catching his "boyfriend" in a threesome all Naruto wants to do is crawl inside a hole and die but it's Sexy Singles Night and he's on the auction block. And who is that sexy beast who  he keeps running into? Could it be love? Or a future heartbreak?


**DISCLAIMER: THIS APOLOGY WAS WRITTEN IN RESPONSE TO THE ORIGINAL FIRST CHAPTER POSTED AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REVISED CHAPTER THAT I WILL REPOST SOON. **

**Hello there to all my lovely reviewers, story favorite(rs) , and darling future readers! :) It came to my attention that I had done wrong by you and thus should be punished!**

**The problem lied within the first chapter's construction itself: I wrote this years ago while at my wits end babysitting nine children and listening to kpop. I should have been more responsible and edited the story properly before giving you crap to read. **

**I needed a Beta... Luckily I found one to help me avoid any future blunders.**

**I am sorry if you found yourself frustrated trying to make sense of the dialogue and random japanese phrases (the problem is that when I speak normally I don't speak only one language at a time, I just say which ever comes out at a time. I should have considered the fact that my audience doesn't know "me" personally and could not adapt to my way of speaking/writing, etc.. without fair warning. :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME !**

**Like I stated in my profile bio, this is a learning experience and I want your help so I can be the best writer possible :) Feel free to correct me whenever it's needed, I'd be truly grateful. Also, you could give me suggestions on what you would like to see, it would ease my writer's block and please you since it's what you wanted anyway.**

**Ohh! X3 I really want to thank Redgarnet2013... **

**She? (I'm sorry I am not quite sure of your gender :3) gave me exactly what I've always asked for, constructive criticism/review. I would rather TASTEFUL honestly than a useless comment. **

**Redgarnet said this:**

_Okay. I feel like this could be a good story since the plot is interesting, but there are certain things that take away form the story._

1) Please, Please do not use japanese in your story. This is an english fanfiction. It gets confusing especially if the reader cannot understand what the words mean. Even if you put the definition at the beginning or end, it's still too much to sift through. The random Japanese phrases do not help the story at all, it distracts from it completely leaving us confused and annoyed.

2) Seperate the dialogue. Your dialogue between two people is all in the same line and some of it isn't in quotations. It makes it difficult to determine who is talking at one time. It would be easier to understand if you separate them into different lines:

"Kyuubi speech"

"Naruto Speech"

"Sasuke Speech"

"Jiraiya Speech"

and so on.

3) You use too much music lyrics for no reason and it is also distracting. In the flashback, there is no point to the bolded lyrics that are in Japanese. Once again it is annoying since some of us readers cannot understand it. You used the lyrics so much it came to a point where in between the lyrics there is only two sentences of story. If its not absolutely vital then don't use the lyrics. Also the random French song at the end is weird. Are they Japanese or not? I understand that they may listen to other types of music but its just all over the place. I know you want to use music for when Sasuke dances but choose lyrics everyone will understand.

4) The Kyuubi character is confusing is he a brother? Does he live inside Naruto? They have the telepathic thing going on but how did that happen? i think you should elaborate on their relationship.

Other than that I think this story could be really good. I like the idea of Naruto at Sexy Single time. lol

**See what I mean? Tasteful, honest and right to the point... (the subtle compliments are nice for my bruised ego too lol). But she's totally right, I knew better. You guys deserved better. And I will do my best to give that to you...**

**My biggest shame is that I was too busy to notice the fact that one reviewer in particular, read through the entire document (which had a lot of words btw) and all she was able to pull out of it was quote: **

_hahah __OMG __one __thing __i __noticed __before __i __even __began __too __read __your __fic __**(**_**See ****what ****I ****mean? ****Shameful...****) **_was __the __MBLAQ __song __omg __i __was __like __yay!__haha __i __love __MBLAQ/KPOP __music __woo__whoooo __xD __epic __epic_

**That should have been a HUGE red flag right there...**

**I guess the fact that it was the first story I've ever posted online and my first review ever, I was so happy that I didn't care what it said... it existed and that was all that mattered. Sigh...**

**I really questioned whether or not to continue writing fanfics due to some unnecessarily rude criticism from a certain someone, but I realized that failures make you stronger and that thanks to you Stalker-san (the certain someone I was referring to), I realized what I should have done a long time ago... I really want to thank you :) I re-wrote this story in dedication to you and those who read and reviewed (and you future readers as well ;))**

**Please allow me to at least do that for you all. This was a public service announcement, I'm sorry for the false alarm :) I'm re-doing it as we speak so bare with me. I hope I will continue to have your support :3 **

**Ja ne (( U V U)) **

**~ SCATTERMYAHSES~**


End file.
